


Home

by Harmony_J



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, crackfic, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_J/pseuds/Harmony_J
Summary: Steve brings Diana home to his parents. They're told to keep their hands off each other. That doesn't happen.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic sometime ago, and visiting my parents at Thanksgiving inspired me to finish it. I guess I just wanted to write Steve and Diana in a quieter moment together, and give them an opportunity to be a little immature, silly and naughty, something they never really got to do in the movie.This is what I came up with. It's probably just fluffy badfic, but I had fun writing it. I hope it's enjoyable.

1921  
Diana walked out of the bathroom and towards the room Steve’s parents had set up for her. She and Steve were engaged, but when he brought her out to meet his parents they had given her and Steve separate bedrooms. Diana hadn’t liked it. Steve didn’t either, but reminded Diana of what was deemed proper and improper for unmarried couples, and about the two of them keeping their hands off each other until they were legally married, or at least until they were away from his parents anyway. Diana thought it was stupid. She and Steve hadn’t kept their hands off each other since that night in Veld. She hadn’t wanted to disappoint his parents though. The rules on etiquette she had been brought up with were different then Steve’s but she understood being respectful to your host and to your elders for that matter, at least she thought she did.

She reached for the doorknob to her bedroom when she heard someone walking up behind her. She turned around and smiled at the form of her fiancé in the darkness. “What are you doing up?” She asked. She turned around and put her arms out for him.

“I could ask you the same question.” Steve wrapped his arms around her and put his mouth over hers.

“Mmm…I wanted a glass of water. I can’t sleep.” 

“Me neither.”

“We both need to try. We have a busy day tomorrow.”

“I know.” He grabbed her face and kissed her again.

She never tired of this. She put her hand on the door knob and walked backwards into her bedroom. Diana fell backwards onto her bed and Steve landed on top of her. She scooted further up onto the bed. He straddled her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He started with a kiss to her neck and worked his way down her nightgown clad body, on his way up, he slowly pushed her nightgown up, before finally removing it. Diana worked Steve’s pajamas off too. Steve pointed out the fact that the door was open. Diana didn’t care. She threw their clothes out the door which made Steve laugh for how far she threw them.  
They both froze at the sound of a creaking bed and footsteps.

“Your parents.” Diana gasped. She wasn’t feeling so good about the door being wide open anymore. Steve always talked about how strict his parents were. She quickly got up and rushed to the door. She couldn’t see the pajamas in the hallway, and guessed they were probably downstairs They were screwed. She closed the door softly. Whoever was up was still walking around in the other room. “What’s going to happen if we get caught?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never been caught with a girl in my parent’s house before.” Steve snorted.

“How many girls have you brought here?”

“None. I always went to them.”

“How many girls did you go to?”

“Not many.” Steve promised.

Diana opened the door slightly and peeked out. The light in Steve’s parents room turned on. She quickly closed the door again. “They won’t be able to open the door with me standing here. I’ll keep them out.” She grabbed the doorknob. She felt secure in her plan until she felt Steve trying to pry her away from her guard post.

“Don’t worry Diana we’ll be fine. I promise.” Steve chuckled.

“When you were younger, what would have happened if you and a girl were caught in a bedroom naked like we are right now?”

“Nothing pleasant.” Steve cringed at the thought. 

“Be honest.”

“All right. My father would have kicked my ass.”

“So, this is wrong? “We’re looking at punishment?”

“Oh yes, I imagine my father will punish us severely for this Diana.” Steve said in a serious tone. Diana looked at him with concern. He softened his face and shook his head, but Diana missed it.

“Then I’ll submit to it out of respect.” Diana said with confidence, releasing her hold over the door. “You will too.”

“We’re engaged and we’re adults. My parents aren’t going to do anything. I promise.” He gently caressed her face.” I doubt they can even hear us. Come on, back to bed Princess.”

“No, this is their house. We should follow their rules.” Diana pushed Steve away from her. 

“Are you sure?” Steve asked pulling her towards him again. She nodded her head unhappily. Steve sighed, reluctantly letting go of her. He walked to the door but stopped when he heard a door open. He heard footsteps approaching their room. 

“Shit.” He said a bit loudly. He raced past Diana to the other side of the bed; the side next to the window and away from the doorway. He crouched on the floor, so okay he hadn’t exactly been caught with a girl, but he had been caught coming home once from being with one when he was a teenager, and his father had been furious at him for sneaking out and lying to him about what he had been doing, and fuck he had gotten one hell of a belting, bad memories.

Diana quickly got under the covers. She pulled them up over her head and closed her eyes. Diana could hear the bathroom door being opened. Steve grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around himself and raced back to his room.

They had agreed the next morning that as long as they were in his parent’s house they would stay out of each other’s rooms. They had shared a few embraces the next day and got in a couple of kisses, but it was all very chaste and polite, and his parents approved. They kissed each other goodnight and that should have been the end of it until morning, but Diana found herself not being able to sleep the following night.

Her bed felt cold and empty without Steve in it. She missed the sound of his breathing and his warmth. She missed the way he would reach out for her in the middle of the night. She would do the same. One night without Steve in her bed was more than enough.She yanked her covers off and got up. She stood by the door for a moment. It was dead silent. There weren’t any lights on either. She opened the door as quietly as she could. She padded past the bathroom and his parents’ room, to where Steve was. She let herself into his room.

Steve was sound asleep He was even snoring a bit. She wondered how he could sleep so well without her in his arms. She was feeling playful and was determined to wake him. She stepped back a few feet, ran into his room and did a flip in the air. She landed on top of his bed and hard. The bed collapsed and Steve was catapulted into the air. “What the hell! “He cried, landing hard back on his bed, with a solid thump. He groaned miserably. He heard Diana say his name. He looked at her figure across from him on the bed. “Diana are you all right?” He asked quickly reaching out for her. He pulled her tightly to him and held her for a moment trying to make sense of what just happened. Diana said she was fine. He stood up and quickly turned on a light. Diana was indeed fine. He was fine, his bed however, that was a different story. “What happened?” He asked in a not so quiet voice.

I jumped onto your bed. I think I broke it.”

“You think? What are you doing here?” He looked Diana over for a moment to make sure she was okay, and walked around the bed examining the damage. The bed was completely collapsed. He wondered how he would explain that one to his parents. He looked at the door and hoped his parents hadn’t woken up. He waited a moment for them to come knocking, but they didn’t. He turned off the light and crawled back into his small broken bed. It was completely lopsided. There wasn’t enough room to take the mattress off and just sleep on that either. He crawled over to where Diana was. He burst into laughter. “What am I going to do with you?” He asked. “You’re a troublemaker you know that?” They both tried without success to get comfortable, grabbing and pulling at each other, and changing positions but it was an impossible feat with a destroyed box spring. “Come on.” Steve slid off the bed and stood up. He put his hands out for Diana. 

“Where are we going?” She grabbed his hands and he helped her up.

“Your room. The guest bed is larger anyway. You don’t have to be alone tonight if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t want to be alone.”

“Me neither, and now we have some business to take care of.” He whispered playfully over her shoulder.

“Oh yeah?” Diana asked eagerly looking back at him. “What business is that?”

“You think I’m going to let you get away with breaking my parent’s bed? Waking me up? Disobeying my parents’ rules?” He said dramatically. “I don’t think so.” “Actions have consequences Angel.” He grinned, pushing her forward a bit. He smiled when she started to laugh and playfully ran away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once in the guest room Steve closed the door and started to shove the desk in the room up against it. Diana shook her head and picked the desk up with one hand, placing it against the door.“I love how strong you are.” Steve said proudly.

“Thank you.” Diana picked Steve up too and tossed him gently onto the bed.

Steve sat up in front of her in the bed, on his knees, and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her closer to him. She sat on her knees in front of him also. He grabbed her nightgown with both hands and pushed it up to her waist.

“Maybe we should get a hotel room?” Diana suggested.

“Now?” Steve whined.

“We’re not doing ourselves any favors here.” She pointed out. “I mean with your parents and their rules.” She put her hands over his.

“I don’t think we’ve been doing ourselves any favors all night; besides, do we always have to do the right thing?” Steve complained, refusing to let go of her nightgown.

“Yes always, and this feels like the right thing.” She smiled letting go of his hands. She put her arms up and let Steve unbutton and slide her gown off her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they were done with their lovemaking, Diana found herself on her back, on top of the bed. Steve was on his stomach, and on the floor.

“Diana?” Steve asked with confusion.

“Yeah.”

“How did I end up down here and you up there? Ow.” Steve winced. “My whole body hurts. How are you doing?”

“Wonderful. I’ve been well punished.” She smiled.

“Good.” Steve grinned. “Me too, and you were the naughty one.”

“I’d be better with you up here though.” She flipped onto her stomach and leaned over the bed putting her arms out for Steve. She pulled him up and they collapsed onto the bed in each other’s arms, falling into a deep slumber. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Steve tried to get up a few hours later without disturbing Diana, but she stirred.“Where you going Steve?” She asked groggily reaching out for him.

“Back to my room. I don’t want to give my parents a heart attack.” He whispered. “What time is it?” He looked at the alarm clock on the stand next to the bed. It was almost 10 already. His parents were early risers. He couldn’t believe how late they had slept.

“You think they didn’t hear us last night?” Diana asked with surprise.

“Yeah, I mean. They didn’t investigate, even when you broke the bed. I’m hoping they didn’t hear us.”

“Now I feel bad for disobeying them?” Diana said with regret. “We’re both hypocrites, we said we’d keep our hands off each other, but that never happened.”

“I don’t want to keep my hands off you.” Steve said with absolute certainty.

“I can’t stop touching you either.”

“You know,” Steve smiled, “it’s kind of fun sneaking around. Kind of fun worrying about getting caught, even if nothing is going to really happen. It reminds me of when I was a kid.”

“Your parents were strict and you always had to see what you could get away with. It was almost a game even.”

“Exactly.” Steve admitted. “And I got away with a lot, let me tell you, but when I didn’t, nope rather not think about that.”

“I can’t believe you were ever so bad Captain Trevor.”

“Yeah, well, this time it’s not about being rebellious. I want to be with you Diana.”

“I want to be with you too, if we do get in trouble though, I came to you last night.” She reached for her nightgown on the floor and slipped it on. “I’m the only one who should be punished.”

“Protecting me, are you?” Steve smiled. 

“Always.” Diana kissed him.

“Thought it was my job to protect you?”

“We protect each other.” Diana reminded him.

“You know what? I like that you know what you want and aren’t afraid of getting it. Truth be told I wanted to go to you last night also, but didn’t because you told me not to.” He got out of bed and put his pajama bottoms on. He forgot about the desk they had placed in front of the door. He started to push it, but Diana just picked it up again with one hand like it was a pillow and put it back in place. Steve grabbed Diana again and hugged her.He grabbed the doorknob and started to turn it very slowly. He and Diana were planning on peeking out, but much to their dismay, the door started to open very slowly on its own. Steve and Diana tensed up.

“I thought you were both up. Good Morning.” Steve’s father said very sternly from the other side of the door. He had his arms crossed and didn’t exactly look very happy.

“Um, Good Morning Father.” Steve said looking guilty. He was shirtless and the two of them couldn’t possibly look anymore disheveled. It was more than obvious what they had been up to. He started to absentmindedly close the door in his father’s face, but his father had a good hold on it. He pushed it open all the way and hard, scolding his son for trying to shut the door in his face. Steve stood up straight and pushed Diana behind him protectively, but she walked in front of him to keep him safe.

“Funny thing Son, me and your mom didn’t sleep at all last night.” Steve’s father grumbled, trying to get around Diana to Steve. He reached for his son, but Diana kept him back.

“Really?” Steve cringed grabbing Diana’s hand and standing next to her. “Me and Diana slept great. We were um, actually just heading out for the day.”

“Half dressed?” Steve’s father said coldly.

“Yep,” Steve said anxiously.

“How about you two lovebirds get yourselves together and come downstairs first? Your mother and I are making Breakfast. We need to go over the rules in this house.”

“Yes Sir.” Steve said obediently.

He looked at his son who still hadn’t budged from his fiancé’s side. "Your room is in that direction, remember?” He said pointing to Steve’s childhood bedroom. “Best get to it, now.” His father ordered when Steve still didn’t’ move.

“Yes Sir.” Steve let go of Diana. He quickly pecked her on the cheek, and walked briskly past his father, half expecting the man to smack him. His father didn’t though.

“You two have thirty minutes.” Steve’s father warned. He headed down the stairs.

“Diana how about we take quick baths, get dressed, climb out a window and check into a hotel? Anywhere you want?” Steve said. “We go down there, we’re in deep trouble.” He teased. He couldn’t believe how grumpy his father was.

“I’m not afraid of your parents.” Diana insisted. “I told you the other night, I’ll take whatever they have to dish out, besides, your mother is lovely and your father is funny.”

“Yeah, he’s hilarious, when I’m doing as I’m told. This is just like when I was a kid. Go to your room Steve, I’ll be up there in thirty to deal with you, just to build up the anticipation and you know what? It works. Sometimes, the anticipation was worse than the punishment even."

“What happened to the two of us being adults? To nothing happening?” Diana looked at him curiously.

“I might have lied.” Steve admitted.

“Wonderful, well, I’m going to get ready in less time, just to avoid the anticipation.” She decided. 

They both made it downstairs in twenty minutes. Steve wasn’t sure how Diana managed to make herself even more beautiful than she already was in that short time, but she had. There were four chairs set up at the table, and four steaming mugs of coffee. Diana and Steve were meant to sit across from each other, but Diana moved her chair so that she was next to Steve. She picked up his hand and held onto it tightly.  
They were adults but it didn’t stop them from listening uneasily to his father scold them, on not following the rules in his house. Steve’s father knew about the broken bed also. He told Steve he was responsible for replacing it.

“I broke it Mr. Trevor.” Diana admitted.” I jumped onto it. I’ll take care of it.”

“I’ll help.” Steve added. “We’re a team. We do things together.”

“Yes, but perhaps do things together when you’re married.” Steve’s mother chimed in.

“Or at least in a hotel together, where you two can have your privacy like you should.” Steve’s father said softening his tone.” Your mother and I got this earlier for you.” He handed Steve a brochure for a nice hotel in the next city. He sat down across from his son and fiancée.

“We paid for you to stay there for the remainder of your visit.” Steve’s mom said kindly, taking a seat also. “You two are welcome to stay here of course, but if you do, well, I would like you both to follow our rules. We did give you separate rooms, and would appreciate some quiet when we’re trying to sleep. Did you two run through the house last night also?"

“I’m sorry.” Steve and Diana said together. 

“We were disrespectful.” Diana put her head down in shame.

“Damn right you two were.” Steve’s father raised his voice.

“You were just being a couple. We can’t fault you too much for that.” Steve’s mother reassured them. She shook her head at her tired and grumpy husband who was shaking his head at his wife’s sentimentality.

“We sure as hell can fault them Dear. You didn’t sleep last night either as I recall.” Steve’s father grumbled.” All that racket.” He glared at his son and future daughter in law. They looked rightfully ashamed with red faces and their heads bowed. It was a little consolation for his sleepless night. His anger faded though at the look of dejection on Steve’s face and the concern in Diana’s. “We really are proud of you though Steve.” He said kindly. “You’re a good man and I couldn’t ask for a better son than you.”

“Thank you, dad.” Steve said looking up at his father. His father smiled and nodded at him. Steve did the same. 

“And Diana, we couldn’t be any more pleased and grateful to have such a wonderful woman join our family.” Steve’s father finished with sincerity.

“Really?” Diana smiled. “Even with last night?”

“Even with last night.” Steve’s father admitted.

“You’re not going to punish me and Steve?” Diana asked curiously. 

“Of course not honey.” Steve’s mother said softly. “Don’t let this grouchy, old man fool you. He’s not so tough.

“Yeah, What’s one more sleepless night?” Steve’s father explained gently. 

“Steve being away in the war was worse than this.” Steve’s mom added. “We might not have slept last night but at least we knew where Steve was and that he was safe.

“You’re both blessings to this family.” Steve’s father finished, looking at the couple in front of him. “Don’t either of you forget that. You do, then we might have a problem.”

“Agreed.” Steve’s mother smiled.

“Thank you.” Diana beamed. 

“Now, I don’ t know about all of you, but I’m starving.” Steve’ father stood up.” How about we all help with Breakfast?” He looked at his son and Diana. They were staring at each other. “Fine you two are responsible for clean- up then.” He tried again, but his voice still went unheard. “How about we give you some privacy?” He looked at his wife and they both shook their heads and headed into the kitchen to make Breakfast.

The End

Thank you for reading!


End file.
